


The Disappointed Look (Original Work)

by ASomeonePerson, NotAnImportantPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASomeonePerson/pseuds/ASomeonePerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnImportantPerson/pseuds/NotAnImportantPerson
Summary: When you're having an argument, does the other person ever simply stop and give you a look? A look of utter disappointment and betrayal? Does it tear you a part, so much that you simply beg them to scream and yell and shout? To hit, to hurt you, because it would hurt less than their disappointment? Walandra has never felt that before. Well, until she got into this argument.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Disappointed Look (Original Work)

"Just shut up, Ezhno! You aren't _always_ right!" The words tumbled from her mouth, dark red lips twisted in a feral snarl. Her carmine orbs flashed with irritation, fists clenching as she swept her unbound alabaster hair over her shoulder.

"And I'm not _always_ wrong, Walandra! Admit that you're wrong for once in your life!" The other practically growled in return, body tensing. As if she expected Walandra to attack her. 

This was one of the first true arguments the pair had had. Based teeth and clenched fists, angry eyes and shouting at the top of their lungs. They bickered, they bickered so much that it probably wasn't healthy, but they had never gotten into an actual argument. However, with the anger rushing through her, Walandra couldn't stop. She didn't even remember what they were fighting about.

"I'm _not_ wrong! If you weren't such a stuck-up brat, may be you could _see_ that, you idiot!" The words tumbled from her mouth, and she hardly thought of them before they left her lips as she whirled back towards her raven-haired companion. She was shaking with whatever anger was ripping through her, anger that _scared_ her.

"You're calling _me_ the fool? Have you heard yourself?" Ezhno spat, instantly getting in her face. She stood a good head taller than Walandra, and let that be known as she bent her neck to meet her gaze. Walandra froze, her teeth bared.

"Get out of my face." She ordered, voice hushed, growing sharper with an unspoken threat.

"I don't want to." Ezhno replied in a snarky tone, a horrible gleam entering her gaze.

" _Get out of my face!"_ Walandra yelled the words again, hands rising before she could stop them. A face flashed across her companions features. A face that wasn't hers. A face that made striking her so much easier. So easy that she didn't hesitate to throw a fist into her jaw, other hand landing a blow against her chest.

The rush of air told her that she had winded the other, as well as pushing her away. Her breathing was heavy, practically panting, as her nostrils flared. Ezhno stumbled back from the blow, hand grabbing the back if a couch and holding it as if it were a rock in a churning sea. The look she gave Walandra nearly broke her.

A mix of incredulous, disappointment and pain. Perhaps a flicker of betrayal, and it caused her shoulders to almost slump. Not quite. Ezhno was manipulative. It might be like that- she knew it wasn't when the pain in her eyes only grew, gasping for breath and gently touching her jaw.

Ezhno, when she got her breath back, couldn't get the utter betrayal from her gaze, even when it hardened into a glare. Walandra tensed,.expecting a blow in return. Why hadn't Ezhno hit her in return yet?

Walandra didn't want to meet the carmine gaze, the emotions swirling within them making her uncomfortable. Where was the anger? Why wasn't that tearing her to pieces, instead of this... disappointment? Why did that hurt more than anything? 

"Stop it." She hissed, in a desperate attempt to make her temper flare once more. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Ezhno snapped in return, although there didn't seem to be a bite to her words.

"Like you're _disappointed_ in me. If you're upset, yell at me. Hit me back. _Do_ _something_ instead of giving me that betrayed look."

"Well, I apologize. I wasn't expecting to be hit today. Especially by _you."_ Ezhno drawled in return. 

She was desperate to get away from that look, desperate to stop thinking that maybe she shouldn't have done that... She simply sent the other a forcefully angry snarl before storming past her. Maybe if she judt ignored it, it would go away. 

She stalked up the stairs, bedroom door slamming shut only moments later. Hopefully Ezhno would forget it. Either that, or refrain from mentioning it.

God's above, it would have been easier is Ezhno had just hit her back.


End file.
